User talk:Martialis
Please stop About your edit here... Please note GW:1RV. If you want to argue about it, take it to the talk page. Thank you. — 130.58 (talk) 17:36, 6 December 2006 (CST) :You have been warned regarding breaking the GW:1RV policy before. You not only broke it when you reverted 130.58's revert edit, but broke it when you reverted Skuld's revert edit. Please take this time to review our policies before you return to editing. Thanks — Gares 14:50, 22 January 2007 (CST) You need to read talk pages ...for builds. Had you done so for Build:W/Mo Holy Decapitate you would have noted that the change of Holy Wrath to Strength of Honor is hardly quiet—in fact, it's the first thing to come up in the discussion section. Had you read more than making a simple count of the build votes, you would have come across a very clear and obvious notice advising users not to move it back to untested under the current circumstances. Making uninformed comments and jumping the gun with regards to tested-untested labels is irritating behaviour, so please look twice before you leap next time. --Ufelder 12:31, 21 January 2007 (CST) can you explain this ? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:23, 22 January 2007 (CST) Recent build edits I realise that you feel strongly about the build on which you're working. But, please read the site policy GW:1RV. Also, take note of the line in the delete tag stating "do not remove this notice from articles that you have created yourself." Please address any issues you may have with the delete tag within the articles talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:32, 1 February 2007 (CST) Collector Weapons If you consolidate the Mesmer weapons into one page, that's fine, but keep in mind that by removing those two links you've made two orphan pages; and moreover, some people searching the Wiki might actually be looking for those non-max collector weapons listed in the separate Prophecies/Factions links. If you could move all the info from the two into the new page instead of just the max weapons, that would be best. Entropy 19:01, 3 February 2007 (CST) ...also you have a lot of Factions items listed under the "Nightfall" heading. I don't know how to do tables, so I can only help by pointing out mistakes and fixing red links. ;) Entropy 20:00, 3 February 2007 (CST) yup, you're faster than me :-) The clipboard is your friend. I should probably finish this now, but I won't. AWiki I was wondering if i could use some of your writings on official wiki ~ [[User:Kurd|'Kurd']] 16:13, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)